The next adventure for lack of a better title
by bluecabbage
Summary: Yuske and the others find themselves helping a trio of female bounty hunters in order to retrieve a powerful item known as the touch of the beast. similar charcters as in my bud luna's story: finding true love. please r
1. a girl with dull eyes

(A/N: Hey I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Ame and Luna and Silver are property of my friends. They are also characters in my bud's story Finding True Love. This story however does not have anything to do with the events occurring in the other. Takes place after the dark tournament that I didn't see the end of so I'm assuming that every one is alive. Light Yaoi between Hiei and Kurama but I shall kill it.)  
  
Yuske Urameshi, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Keiko, and of course the ever loving Botan walked down the street in a town who's name is without importance. From on the other side of the fence a lone figure kept pace with the gang. Kurama stopped walking. The rest of them copied and turned to look in the direction Kurama was staring. "Show yourself." He yelled.  
  
The figure jumped the fence with ease and stood in front of the group. Draped in a dark cloak the identity of the stranger was unknown to our young heroes. Yuske growled, "do you not know what show yourself means? Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I am perfectly aware of what 'show yourself' means." Said a female voice, "However my identity is to remain a secret until a later time." The girl stood watching the group with dull silver eyes that seemed bored.  
  
"Well umm this is awkward. So why are you following us?"  
  
"My friend thinks we may have a use for you. Why don't you follow me?"  
  
The group looked at each other and shrugged. The tournament was over and they didn't have anything better to do. So they followed because if they didn't I wouldn't have a story.  
  
The girl led them to an old run down corner store that sold cigarettes and bread. She leaped up the stairs leading obviously up. The others followed somewhat more gracefully.  
  
She knocked on the door, "It's me and I have the boy and his friends. Looks like we have a bit too many humans though. We wanted only two right? Well there's three."  
  
"Bring them in." Answered another female voice. The group was lead into a dark room consisting only in a low table and a few mats piled up in a corner. Sitting around the table was a girl with shoulder-length purple hair and silver eyes that sparkled much more than the first girl's. The girl turned to them, "Hi! I'm Silver, please sit down anywhere." She said brightly. The other girl rolled her eyes.  
  
Yuske and the others did so. Kuwabara blushed, "Hi my name-"  
  
"I know what your name is Kuwabara."  
  
Kayko interrupted, "Who are you?" she said looking at the first figure they met.  
  
"Oh Ame you haven't introduced yourself yet? How rude." She smiled at Ame's scowl.  
  
Ame threw off her cloak revealing a girl with long green hair. She was wearing short shorts and a vest made up of a bullet proof purple material. She wore sandels that laced up her legs and her hair was pulled back in a braid. Behind her one of the mats lifted up into the air and moved itself behind Ame. She jumped back onto it and scowled as the others watched her float.  
  
"Impressive but I'm guessing that that's not a psychic ability you used." Said Hiei who had been quiet all this time.  
  
"Careful guessing is not always reliable." Replied Ame.  
  
(A/N: ok I know that in Luna's story Ame is a jumpy happy person which I usually am, but if you will recall, if you did read the story, she has multiple personalities.)  
  
Hiei grinned, "Reliability is boring." His face flushed slightly as Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder. "Quiet Hiei, why did you bring us here?"  
  
"Cause Silver said to."  
  
Silver shot Ame a piercing glance, "careful dear. We're taking a big risk here and if they don't agree we are in big trouble."  
  
Ame snorted but didn't say anything. Silver turned back to out wonderful group of incredibly quiet heroes. "What we do," she paused choosing her words carefully, "would probably be considered illegal, although we seem to do a lot of good. We're bounty hunters. We mainly hunt for demons. Our employers are usually humans although we've worked for a few spirits and demons before now. Anyway we're having trouble with a rather difficult mission. A man by the name of Sangoi has employed us to kill the demon Arashiyat. But one of out top hunters has chased him into spirit world where we are rather unfamiliar. I was hoping that you might agree to being our guides as well as body guardes."  
  
"This doesn't make any sense."  
  
"It will. There are only three of us in our group and this demon has many others working for him. It's a dangerous enough mission and we usually wouldn't agree if it wasn't for the offer."  
  
"Which was?" Asked a rather annoyed Hiei.  
  
"The Touch of the Beast."  
  
"Yes I've heard about it. I didn't realize that it actually existed." Said Botan, "it allows a person to steal life and spirit energy from a creature without effort."  
  
"You can imagine how useful this would be for us. But Arashiyat is no ordinary demon. You see he killed my father years ago a very powerful bounty hunter himself and just last week escaped the grasp of Luna the other member of this group. The payment for you is all the information you could possibly want on any demons and of course the Touch of the Beast."  
  
"Why on would you give it to us?" yelled Kuwabara in his extremely annoying voice.  
  
"Yes do tell." Added Kurama.  
  
"I personally plan to retire, much to the dislike of Ame, and live a life of luxury with all of the cash I'm receiving. Ame and Luna of course are free to make up they're own minds but I think that they will follow me to the ends of the earth."  
  
"Don't count you chickens." Muttered Ame.  
  
"I wouldn't dare Ame dear. Oh I do hate when your in this mood. Anyway I think that you are getting a great deal. You get the Touch of the Beast a much-wanted weapon and tons of information to return back to Koenma who I'm sure would be more than happy to have them plus a small cash bonus. In return all you have to do is help us track down a demon and kill his henchmen. We personally of course shall kill him."  
  
"No way Yuske count me out." Keiko turned to leave but Ame jumped in front of her.  
  
"You don't have to participate in this but I can't let this get out. She pulled a dagger that was stuck in the straps of her sandal out.  
  
"Let her go!" yelled Yuske.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm I think we just sealed the deal. We keep Keiko hostage until the job is done. I can promise you she will be well taken care of and you can all see her regularly as you too will be staying here. If you disagree that's just to bad because there is no way you can leave without Ame lowering her force field." Luna smiled.  
  
"Yuske, Koenma really needs this info I just remembered we've been trying to track down Arashiyat for ages. If Keiko will be OK why not accept?"  
  
Yuske nodded. Ame released Keiko from her grasp and smiled as Keiko sighed with relief and ran to Yuske. Silver frowned slightly. "So I'm guessing that your agreeing to our terms? No fine print I assure you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
(A/N: this isn't my first fanfic but I deleted all my others. I'd really appreciate reviews even though I should be finishing my other two stories on fictionpress.com. If you want their titles tell me.) 


	2. bullshit!

(A/N: Only one review from by pal Sabrina the base for the character Silver. I must say I am extremely disappointed.)  
  
Ame growled and turned to leave, "I'm going to get my weapon." After she left Silver laughed.  
  
"Ame is a completely different person when Luna's around. She's just sulking that she's stuck with you guys and Luna's already workin on the mission." She stood and began dragging mats off the pile. Yuske ran to help. Eventually every one had a mat and was sound asleep when the door creaked slowly open.  
  
Ame crept in a sword tied to her back and ball floated at her side. She surveyed the sleepers and climbed on to her mat that was still sleeping.  
  
Kurama who had not fallen asleep noted her return and listened to her breathing slowly grow slower as she fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Kurama slowly stood up and made his way over to Hiei's mat. He smiled as Hiei turned in his sleep. "Someday." He whispered into the darkness.  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiiii." Came a screaming voice from outside the door. "Open up Silver it's me." Silver reluctantly woke, she eyed Kurama but did not comment as she made her way across the room. She opened the door to reveal a girl with long silver hair and glowing yellow eyes. She was wearing a white kimono that was splattered with blood.  
  
"We gotta leave now Silver they followed me here. I managed to kill most of them but." Luna's eyes wandered over to Kurama. She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Gottcha Luna. Everybody up." Silver yelled running into the back room and returning with a large sword, which she strapped to her back. Kurama jumped away as Hiei awoke. "What's going on?" asked Keiko. Silver looked at her apologetically.  
  
"Sorry babe but you gonna have to come this time we gotta leave this rat hole for good." Silver muttered something under her breath and her mat caught on fire. "Come on everybody out."  
  
Silver led the group to a forest where she stopped running breathing hard. "Shit we forgot to wake Ame." No sooner had the words left her mouth than Ame flew over sitting Indian style on the ball. She opened her mouth to complain but closed it again when she saw Luna.  
  
"Luna!" she screamed, turning into her chibi form that barely resembled her true form. She jumped up and down on the ball and zoomed forward to circle her friend. Luna smiled but lifted a finger to her lips. Ame nodded and turned back to her normal self before hopping off the ball.  
  
"You weren't kidding when you said she was a different person." Murmured Kuwabara.  
  
Ame's scowl returned. "Shut it mister."  
  
Hiei laughed, "Yes Kuwabara wouldn't want you getting killed by a human girl."  
  
Ame glared at him, "doubt you'd do any better midget boy."  
  
Silver interrupted them, "Kuwabara, there's a cottage near by. I want you to take Keiko there. You can be her protector. Don't try to leave once you get there you'll be ripped to shreds by the demons that live here. Hurry."  
  
Kuwabara started to protest but Keiko beat him to it, "What about Yuske can't he protect me?"  
  
"No we'll need his spirit gun." Said Silver smirking. Keiko frowned and turned to follow Kuwabara.  
  
"Glad we got them out of the way." Muttered Ame.  
  
The group continued walking through the forest until they came to a clearing with a tall pointy rock in the middle. "This is how we'll get to Spirit world."  
  
"Impossible there's only one entrance to Spirit world for the living and this isn't it." Botan said.  
  
"That's what you think," said Ame smugly, "we criminals have our own way around."  
  
"Right so all we have to do is put some of out spirit energy into this rock and we telleport to spirit world." Silver added as she touched the rock, a moment later she was gone. Kurama placed his hand on the rock and smiled slightly as Hiei placed his hand over Kurama's own.  
  
Yuske, Ame, and Botan brought up the rear. They soon found themselves on a rather crowded street. Around them were ghosts, ogars, and a few living people and even fewer Yokais walked. They followed Silver to a large hotel.  
  
At the desk Silver talked quietly with the tenant and soon was waving two door cards in Yuske's face. "One for the girls the other for the boys. And here," she threw a third to him, "this is to the room adjoining ours so we can talk whenever."  
  
Then she walked off. Luna smiled again at Kurama, "Say would you like to go out for an ice cream?" she asked.  
  
"Why don't we all go?" asked Yuske.  
  
"Oh sure." Luna didn't bother to hide her disappointment.  
  
Ame turned into Chibi mode. "C'mon boys up to the room I think Kurama and Luna ought to be alone." She winked at them and pulled Hiei and Yuske to the elevator before Hiei could protest.  
  
Soon Luna was walking down the street with Kurama at her side. She glanced his way every now and then but his mind seemed to be somewhere else. "Kurama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
Kurama stopped at the odd question, "ummmm I'm not sure I know what you mean." He looked about for a way to avoid the question, "look there's a stand what kind do you want?"  
  
"Vanilla, do you like girls or do you like guys? in specific Hiei?"  
  
Kurama looked at the ground, "I don't know."  
  
Luna smiled, "good then I can help you make up your mind." And she went up on her tip toes and kissed him, "there's just something about you." she blushed and skipped off to order her ice cream. Kurama touched his lips his heart was beating fast, like it did when he was near Hiei? Kurama shook off the feeling and followed after Luna.  
  
Meanwhile back at the hotel. "Bullshit." Screamed Ame. Hiei reluctantly reviled the card that he placed down showing that he was in fact bullshitting. "I love this game!" Squealed Ame as Yuske looked though his hand nervously.  
  
(A/N: Nobody reviewed except Sabs and I told her to. Please review I'll buy you ummmmmmmm ice cream?) 


	3. ice please!

(A/N: I think I did get another review.I can't be bothered to check. So thanks if you did!)  
  
Luna and Kurama entered into the middle room. Ame was sprawled out under the table a crazed look on her face and a beer can in her hand. She passed out. Hiei was sitting looking frantically through the cards. "She must of cheated." Yuske was sleeping on the couch. Botan and Silver were talking quietly in a corner.  
  
Luna nudged Kurama and walked up to Ame. She reached down to grab the can and Ame immediately sat up banging her head. "Ow." She said. "Why ja do that?"  
  
Luna smiled, "You drink to much." Ame stuck out her tongue. Hiei suddenly stood up and went into the boy's room. Kurama nodded. He tried to excuse himself but Luna tugged on his arm. "Help me beat Ame in cards." Reluctantly Kurama sat down with her and began playing cards.  
  
In the corner: "So what's Yuske and Keiko's relationship?" Silver asked slyly. Botan smiled nervously. "Ummmmm, they're a couple I guess." Silver cracked her nuckles. "Darn."  
  
Eventually the game was finished and Kurama retired to the bedroom. Luna pouted while Ame teased her about winning and liking a gay guy. Luna got tired and raised her arm above her head. Her arm glowed blue and she slammed her elbow into Ame's head knocking her out again. Luna grinned at Yuske's surprised look.  
  
In the bedroom: Hiei was sitting on the bed, he looked up when Kurama entered. "What took you?" he asked. Kurama smiled, "Luna wanted to play cards." Hiei tried to hide his jealously. "Hiei, I don't want to do this anymore. I want to figure out how I feel first." Hiei nodded his eyes growing dark.  
  
"I figured you'd say that." Hiei got up and excited into the hallway and out of site. "Hiei." Kurama said.  
  
Ame who had regained conciseness was walking down the hall looking for ice. She saw Hiei up ahead of her. "Yo, midget. You know where I could find some ice?" Hiei glared at her, "Shut up you stupid human." Ame scowled, "Why do you keep calling me a human? I'm a demon just like you. A wind demon." Hiei raised his eyebrows. "Ice is down in the lobby miss wind demon." Ame scowled and walked past him.  
  
Hiei smiled slightly. This was going to be interesting. In his mind he began planning. He was in spirit world now. There were many treasures here that would enhance his power even more. These "bounty hunters" could help.  
  
Ame made her way down to the lobby her head throbbing. "Always said she had to much spirit energy for her own good.or rather my own good." As she stuck her head under the suspensor, not a smart thing to do, she saw a strange looking man with a reptile like tail in sunglasses. Ame walked up to him slowly. "Do you know where I can find Arashiyat?"  
  
The man looked her up and down carefully. "Toss the dagger and follow me. Are you Maya?"  
  
Ame replied, "Do I want to be?"  
  
"Oh yes." He led the way out of the hotel. Ame followed cautiously. Hiei who had seen all of this made up his mind to follow.  
  
The strange man led them to a restaurant that had long before been shut down. Ame cautiously entered. "Maya!" came a voice, "we've been waiting." The dark slid away to reveal a handsome man with blue eyes and light blonde hair almost white. On his arm there was a huge scar that ran down to his middle finger. The man looked at her. Ame felt her face turning red.  
  
"Do you know what we want?" the man asked. The man with the tail stepped forward, "I forgot to tell her sir." The first man swore. "I need you to kill this woman." He showed her a picture of.herself. Luckily it was taken a few years before.  
  
The picture showed a girl with a light complexion and shoulder length green hair pulled up into two side buns. The girl was smiling and making a peace sign with her hand. The major difference though was the girls beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
Ame's own silver eyes darkened, "Is that all?"  
  
The man smiled, "No these too." He showed her smiling pictures of Silver and Luna. "They're working for Sangoi. They should be staying in your hotel. Ame nodded she felt her heart beat increase. She turned to leave glimpsing Hiei as he disappeared from the window. "I'll get right to it Arashiyat." Ame risked saying the name. The man however did not object. 'So, it was him!' Ame thought excitedly as she walked down the street not paying attention to the blue hair girl who pushed passed her and disappeared into the building Ame had just left.  
  
Out of no where Hiei grabbed her arm and started to run. "What the hell are you doing midget?" Ame yelled angrily. "That girl was probably the real Maya. They're gonna figure out who you are and come after you. Idiot." Hiei yelled back.  
  
Ame used her wind to pick the both of them up and much to Hiei's dislike speed them away and right into an open window in the hotel. "Who's room is this?" he whispered. Ame shrugged, "I dunno. Let's just try to get out." Hiei looked at her curiously Ame however avoided making eye contact.  
  
They had just made it to the door when a voice said, "Stop Ame Sojo." Ame turned around to see the blue hair girl. She was wearing a white body suit and a black cape.  
  
Ame turned around and looked dangerously at the girl. "I ain't good at taking orders." She growled. The wind began to pick up, the girl sensing that it was not natural began to glow in a green spirit energy. Hiei pulled out his sword.  
  
Ame kicked open the door without turning around. "Hiei go get Silver, NOW!" Hiei frowned, "I ain't good at taking orders. I think it be safer if you went back." Ame swore, "Yeah well I think that I can handle her and that you better get Silver." Hiei reluctantly ran out the door.  
  
((A/N: sorry this chapter was so short. But the fight scene is next so keep reading!)) 


	4. Maya

Ame turned back to Maya (who by the way is my friends dog's name) and grinned. "Bring it on princess." She hissed as she fired a wind arrow. Maya laughed and easily dodged the attack. She began to glow an orange color. Suddenly the orange began to flow into a v shape. Hiei and the others arrived just in time to see her fire the magnificent letter.  
  
Ame was suddenly engulfed in the orange stuff that was apparently spirit energy. "Ame!" Luna cried out as the orange stuff died down. Ame was lying on the ground twitching slightly. "Jerk." She whispered. Using her wind she was able to pick herself back up. "Didn't see that one coming."  
  
Silver laughed, "That always was your weakness." Ame shot her a glare then turned back to her opponent. Her eyes closed for a moment then opened them. She smiled and lifted her hand, palm up to her mouth. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape and she blew.  
  
From her hand floated a gray-white mist. It floated over to Maya and began to swirl around her. Soon it stopped to reveal a very dizzy villain. Ame took advantage of this and immediately fired three wind arrows.  
  
Maya was thrown back against the wall with such force that she fell through it. Ame turned around to the audience with a smile on her face. "Fool-" but she didn't get to say anymore for Maya and climbed back up (she grabbed on when she fell) and shot Ame in the back with a tranquilizer. Ame swore again and fell to the ground.  
  
Silver scoffed, "She never listens." Luna frowned and picked Ame up. "Here Botan." And she handed the limp body to her. Botan collapsed under the weight, (not that Ame was heavy) and Hiei took the body off of her. Luna stepped forward drawing her sword.  
  
Slowly she turned into her youko form, (like Kurama's!) "May I?" she asked before splitting in half and then reappearing in front of Maya. She pushed her blade through the body. Maya fell to the ground, dead. "That wasn't much at all, don't know what the matter was with Ame. But then she was drunkish." Luna grinned at the peanut gallery's awe.  
  
Silver however was gone. Hiei moved Ame onto his shoulder and the group headed back to the room. Yusuke tossed a coin into the room. "For room service." He explained.  
  
Back at the room the gang found Silver talking on the phone. She motioned for them to go in another room. Luna walked to the girls. The boy's stupidly followed. When they were in Luna's room, not noticing them, she began to undress. Ame regained conciseness, (how lucky) and bashed the boys on the head. "Don't look." Luna turned around startled, "Get out before I kill you all."  
  
Ame grinned as the boys embarrassed like left the room. Luna who was by now changed into a fresh white kimono with little purple flowers, smiled back at her. Ame's smile faded, "Don't get to close Luna. You know what we have to do." Luna's smile lessened, she shook her head and walked out, leaving Ame to fall back in to her deep tranquilized sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Silver had just got off the phone and was looking rather worried. "That was Kuwabara, he said that he and Kikyo had to leave the hut. The demons were to much for him." Hiei snickered, Silver raised her eyebrows at him, "Anyway, the dope decided to go to Koenma for help, now we've gotta be on full alert. He didn't exactly tell about us but." Yuske grinned, "that's Kuwabara for ya! I hope Keiko's all right." Silver frowned slightly at this.  
  
(A/N: I was gonna make this longer but, I'm not really in a good story writing mood. Suggestions are welcomed. In fact please help me! I kinda got what I want to happen but we need mini adventures right?) 


	5. empty

The next day the group was awakened by Silver pounding on doors, the next hour was filled with the sound of showers and out groggy hero's breakfasting. Soon enough everyone was assembled and ready. "What cha runn'n a boot camp?" Yuske joked Ame laughed and everyone else just smiled except Silver who wore a most series expression.  
  
"We're going to check out that restaurant where Ame pretended to be Maya. So Hiei and Ame will lead the way." Silver said, Luna came out of another room carrying an armful of cloaks, "slip into these, we don't want to show ourselves just yet.remember according to Ame they already know what most of us look like." Silver finished wrapping one of the cloaks around her shoulders, the others copied then together they left the hotel.  
  
Ame lead them to the restaurant, despite Silver's orders Hiei walked behind, everyone. When they arrived the place was deserted, not a big surprise. Still they searched for any clues to the new headquarters of Arashiyat. Ame who had been talking with Luna all this time stopped as she picked up the picture that she had been shown yesterday, the one of a girl who looked so much like Ame with the exception of purple shinning eyes. Botan as did the others lifted their heads as Ame threw down the picture shattering the frame and stomped out of the building. Silver sighed and continued searching.  
  
"Shouldn'd we follow her?" asked Botan in a timid voice. Silver replied, "no it wouldn't be worth your time, she'll meet up with us back at the hotel." Nothing else was said until the group did return disappointed in finding only a few photographs.  
  
As Silver had predicted Ame was sulking in the room between the girls and the boys. Hiei almost laughed at her scowl but was stopped by Silver who placed her hand over his mouth, "don't" she whispered and she disappeared into the girls room followed by Silver and Botan. The boys excited into their own room, Ame didn't move.  
  
"Dinner!" called Silver a few hours later, the boys entered to find Ame her old self again joking around with Luna and Botan as Silver carried over a few boxes of Chinese food. After dinner Silver called a meeting. "Well since we found nothing to help us find where they were we'll have to start looking for some of that evil bastard's minions." Ame snorted at Silver's choice of words and received a disapproving look from Luna who had managed to sit between Kurama and Hiei and was sitting VERY close to the former.  
  
"How are we going to do that?" asked Yuske. Silver shrugged. "And you call yourselves bounty hunters?" yelled Yuske. Botan said calmly, "I could always look them up in the records to see where they were last seen, it be risky especially if Koenma spotted me but Arashiyat must be caught." Silver nodded, "then that's what we'll do."  
  
It was agreed that the rest of the group would have the tomorrow off except Botan and Ame, Ame was to protect her while Botan searched the records. "which means," said Silver smiling, "the rest of us should spend the rest of our time as if we we're on vacation."  
  
Luna spoke up, "there's a big carnival coming up in the human world tomorrow.we could go there?" Yuske and Silver agreed immediately, Kurama did to after much persuasion, Hiei reluctantly did too.  
  
(A/N: this chapter is like way short but like I said I know what I want to happen but I feel like we need mini adventures.I am so mad that they're replaying the series..again! I wanna see the finals..oh well, please review and suggestions are welcomed.) 


End file.
